Prinz Eugen
'Abilities' ---- Phoenix Cost: ''- Static Cooldown: '300 seconds *Passive - 'Upon taking lethal damage, Prinz Eugen restores 30% of her maximum Health to continue fighting after 5 seconds of stasis. After her rebirth (the end of stasis effect), Prinz Eugen will gain 20% Damage Reduction for 2 seconds and the Movement Speed of all enemies around her will be reduced by 30% for 1 second. This ability can't trigger more than once within 300 seconds. *Note - ''During the duration of stasis effect, Prinz Eugen can use a Summoner Spell Resurrection ( ) to force revive her back at the starting platform in her base, removing the stasis effect and releasing the Movement Speed reduction debuff to all nearby enemies after the supposed duration of stasis state ends. ---- SKC34 20.3cm Twin Gun Mount Q Cost: 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 / 40 Mana ' Cooldown: '''5 / 4.5 / 4 / 3.5 / 3 seconds *Active - 'Prinz Eugen uses her '''SKC34 20.3cm Twin Gun Mount' to fire in a target direction, dealing 30/60/90/120/150 + AD physical damage to the first enemy hit. When Prinz Eugen stays on the water, this ability will be changed into '''''SKC34 20.3cm Twin Gun Mount - Target Q. When the bullet from this skill or SKC34 20.3cm Twin Gun Mount - Target Version Q hits on a target, Prinz Eugen gains 5/10/15/20/25 Armor Penetration that lasts for 2 seconds. SKC34 20.3cm Twin Gun Mount - Target Version Q Cost: 25 / 25 / 30 / 35 / 40 Mana ' Cooldown: '''4 / 3.5 / 3 / 2.5 / 2 seconds *''Available only while Prinz Eugen stays on the Water field or the water area *''Active - ''Prinz Eugen uses her SKC34 20.3cm Twin Gun Mount to fire on an enemy unit within 800 range, dealing 30/60/90/120/150 + AD physical damage. When the bullet from this skill or SKC34 20.3cm Twin Gun Mount Q hits on a target, Prinz Eugen gains 5/10/15/20/25 Armor Penetration that lasts for 2 seconds. ---- Water Field W Cost: 50 Mana 'Cooldown: '''1 seconds *Passive - 'Prinz Eugen gains 1 stack of '''Water Storage' every 10 seconds, stacking up to a maximum of 2 stacks. *''Active - ''Prinz Eugen consumes 1 stack of Water Storage to create a Water field on a target location that lasts for 4 seconds. The field deals 5/10/15/20/25 + AP + of target's maximum Health magic damage to all enemy units that stays on the field every second (the non-hero units don't take percentage Health damage from this skill) for a total of 3 times and applies a debuff that reduces their Movement Speed by 10%/15%/20%/25%/30% for 4 seconds. The field also applies a buff that grants 30% bonus Movement Speed for 3 seconds to Prinz Eugen and all Ship Girls heroes who stay on the field. If Prinz Eugen leaves the field while doesn't stay on the water area within the map, her buff will be removed. The multiple fields can deal their damage on the same target at the same time. *''Note - ''This skill requires a stack of Water Storage to be able to cast its effect. *''Note - ''The Water field and the water area within the map are considered different. *''Note - ''This skill deals two part of the damage at the same time, the first part is the base damage and scaling damage (against both non-heroes and heroes) and the second part is damage scaled with the target's maximum Health (only against heroes). *''Note - ''The current Ship Girls within the game are Prinz Eugen, Kongou and Shimakaze ( ). ---- '''''Frontline Defense E Cost: 60 Mana ' Static Cooldown: '''15 seconds *Active - 'Prinz Eugen applies a protective shield that lasts for 3 seconds to herself and all nearby allied heroes. The shield effect on Prinz Eugen can withstand 20/40/60/80/100 + AD damage and the shield effect on allied heroes can withstand of the shield effect on Prinz Eugen damage. When the shield is broken by enemies, Prinz Eugen will gain 10/15/20/25/30 bonus Attack Damage for 3 seconds. *Note - ''This skill is not affected by cooldown reduction effects. ---- '''''Long Range Guided Missile R ''Cost: '''100 Mana ' Cooldown: '''120 / 100 / 80 seconds *Active - 'Prinz Eugen locks on a target location for 1 second, before launching 2 missiles that will later impact on the target area. Each missile deals 150/250/350 + AD to all enemies within the area and reduces their Movement Speed by 40%/50%/60% for 1.5 seconds. When the same targets hit by the missile 2 times, they will be stunned for 0.75 seconds. *Note - ''This skill has a global cast range. *''Note - ''The indicator of the target location will be shown to all players after casting. ---- 'Skins' ----